Code geass lelouch rebellion r3 emperor lelouch returns
by lelouch.vi.britania1
Summary: After being killed by his friend Kururgi Suzaku , Lelouch now find himself in the world of C where he learns about many other geass and the true powe of his king's geass
1. Chapter 1

He destroyed the world with his power and create it a new

those who knew the truth remembered him through their hearts

those who knew false hated him despised him

those who knew all about him remembered him by the name of '' The Despised Savior ''

* * *

uhgg! where am i ? uhgg my head hurts but its impossible i was killed by ... suzaku why am i alive ? and where am i ? this dosn't look like real world to me is this heaven ... hahaha heaven there is no way i would be in heaven so this is hell? ...

( A DISTANT VOICE ) this is nor hell nor heaven thy are in the world of C.

* * *

! who , who is that is there anyone there why am i here who are you ( but no response ) ... it seems like there is no one here but what was that voice anyway if i am not in hell nor in heaven then what did he meant by the world of C? hmm what are these books well i dont have anything else to do for now i should read them... ( before he knew lelouch slept as he was reading those books )

* * *

( IN THE REAL WORLD ) in a village at the edge of britania there live a girl who loves pizza's and only pizza's her name is C.C one day while shopping the mark on her forehead started glowing that was indeed a mark of geass she was indeed who gave lelouch his kings geass as she said it sh was shocked ... But its impossible how can he be alive no wait I can expect this much from him he is a man of miracle's

* * *

Hmmmm ? Where am ? Is this the living world ... A window by the look of it I am on a second floor and it doesn't look like britania where am I ( FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING ) huh are the family back what should I say to them who am I they will think I am a bulgrer or something anyway I need to hide quickly.

* * *

 **WELL THEN GUYS THIS IS ENOUGH FOR TODAY WILL POST REST TOMOROW AND I KNOW MY ENGLISH SUCKS DONT NEES TO BE RACIST PLZZ I AM NEW IN ENGLISH SOOOO FORGIVE ME FOR BAD ENGLISH**


	2. Chapter 2

( DOOR OPEN'S ) what! why are you here? C.C! , huh!? Lelouch huh no i expected this much but i didnt knew you would come back so soon !. what do you mean by come back why am i in the world of living why am i still alive if i am alive what was the reason of my death ?

* * *

lelouch i dont know why or how you are back but i think the reason you came back is to be zero again ... huh ! what are you talking about C.C me back to being zero again ? what are you talking about ?. lelouch yes its true after your death japan and britania become independence and these 2 country both united but the people didnt many are who does not agree with japan and britania being united and there are people like terrorist they kill people sell drugs and much more worse things

* * *

japan no the world need's zero again and more then the world i need zero again lelouch . i dont get it anyway where are we ? this does not seem like britania nor japan ? . we are in a village it is located at the edge of britania . but that means these people know about zero wouldnt that mean they hate me ? . no lelouch one of the noble's you killed were threatning this village and kidnaping girls these villagers see you as a god you dont need to be afraid here

* * *

hmm... thats a good thing but anyway C.C i need to ask you something when i was in the world of C i read some weird things about geasses and my geass and my eye's began to hurt slightly from the moment i read those books what is happening to me

* * *

LELOUCH dont tell me its awakening ... but its too sooon hmm... lelouch the reason you eye's are hurting slightly is because your king's geass true power is awakening now i will tell you its true power as a king you have the right to take everything and wish for everything that is the law and the king's geass has control over all geass although even i dont know much about it for example you remember roro right ? he used time stopping geass you can use that power and anything else but it will take considerable amount of time and the pain will be much more worse

* * *

WELL GUYS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN A HURRY HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE I HOPE THIS MUCH IS FINE HOPE U GUYS ENJOY IT I KNOW MY GRAMMER IS BAD SORRY ABOUT IT I AM RYING TO IMPROVE IT NEXT CHAPTER DUE TOMOROW BYE


	3. Chapter 3

so C.C you are saying that i will be able to achieve the power of any geass ? that's wonderfull but i still am no satisified why am i alive and in living world again with this cursed power ? Lelouch this is just a hunch but ... i think you ... are slowly being just like me ! . Huh? what do you mean by being just like you ? Lelouch what i mean is that you are getting the power of being immortal ... i dont know how or why it happens but its a wonderfull and yet at same time a cursed and sad power !

* * *

WHAT! ... why why C.C ? i have already suffered and lost a lot why i have this power i ..i ...i dont give a damn thing what happens to this world anymore i just wanna die in peace now that nunally is safe i dont want to hurt her anymore because of me i dont want people to be hurt because of me anymore just ... let me die please!

* * *

Lelouch what are you saying?! yes i know its painful and is a suffering to be immortal but even if nunally is safe now you dont know what will happen in future until she is alive until you are with her you as her brother have to protect her and be at her side ... but C.C i am the devil emperor i was supposed to be dead what do i say to nunally and ... kallen!

* * *

Lelouch... i want to show you something come !... huh ? C.C where are you taking me?. Lelouch see this ... THIS ... this is but why do you still have it? my ZERO MASK AND CAPE why do you still have it ? Lelouch i didnt wanted to forget about you its been 3 years since your death it was just a kind of momento of you and anyway enough being all sad and everything come i will introduce to the villagers here .

* * *

Ahhhh ok ok i will meet the villagers! so dont drag me please !

* * *

 **AND PLEASE I DONT WANNA DRAG THIS INTO A SLOPPY STORY I AM SOO SLEEPY AND THIS ONLY FREE TIME I GET IN 24 HOURS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR POSTING SHORT CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH NOONE LIKES THIS STORY I STILL WISH SOME OF YOU LIKES IT ( WELL THEN I LELOUCH VI BRITANIA COMMAND YOU ALL TO SLEEP ) zzzzzzzzz**


End file.
